


The Vacation Begins

by Swan_Secrets



Series: The Vacation [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, F/F, Femslash, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Famous actress Regina Mills is arrives in Storybrooke for a much needed vacation.Sheriff's Deputy Emma Swan is possibly the only person in the world who doesn't recognise her.





	The Vacation Begins

“Oh shit,” Regina huffed at the brief whoop-whoop of the siren and the red and blue flashing lights in her rear view mirror. Instinctively she glanced down at the speedometer. Well she wasn’t going too fast, so it wasn’t that that had drawn police attention.

She slowed and pulled over. The police car stopped neatly behind her. After a few seconds a Sheriff’s deputy got out and approached. Regina buzzed down her window.

“Afternoon ma'am, can I see your license and registration?” The deputy was a good looking blonde woman with her hair tied back in a ponytail. Printed in dark lettering on her tan uniform shirt was ‘Swan’ Regina paused a moment, waiting for the recognition to spark in the deputy’s eyes. But it didn’t.

“Of course,” Regina took her license from her purse on the passenger seat and handed it to the deputy. She then retrieved her registration documents from the glove box and passed them over too. She watched the deputy’s face. When she saw Regina’s name the recognition was bound to come.

But after a quick look over the paperwork the deputy returned it, still with no sign she’d realised who Regina was. “Your left brake light is out,” Deputy Swan said.

Regina blinked. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been somewhere and not been immediately known. “Oh, thank you,” Regina nodded, “I’ll get that taken care of right away. Is there somewhere in 

town?”

“Yes ma'am, the Marine Garage, down the far end of Main Street.”

“Thanks,” Regina smiled.

“Have a good day ma'am,” Deputy Swan said and went back to her car.

Regina was thankful the stop hadn’t been anything worse. She drove off. The deputy stayed parked at the side of the road.

Regina headed into Storybrooke, to start her vacation.

 

 

“You’ll never guess who booked in to the B and B this afternoon,” Ruby said as she set a plate down in front of Emma. Whoever it was Ruby was very much excited about it.

“The president?” Emma ventured and snagged a fry. Emma was still wearing her uniform, having come straight to the Grannies Diner after finishing her shift.

“No silly, Regina Mills!” Ruby waited for Emma’s wide-eyed astonishment.

Emma frowned. The name sounded kinda familiar. But she couldn’t place it. She shook her head and shrugged. “Nope don’t know who that is.”

“You’re kidding right? One of the most famous actors in the world? The Evil Queen trilogy? Catwoman? The Princess and the Pirate?”

“I don’t watch a lot of movies,” Emma shrugged again and ate another one of her fries.

“Well you should she’s awesome.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” said Emma.

She was about halfway through her burger when she clicked on to where she’d seen the name Regina Mills before: The driver she’d pulled over with the broken brake light. Well she’d certainly looked glamorous enough to be a movie star.

Emma grabbed she phone and while she ate she googled Regina Mills. Sure enough she was a movie star. A huge movie star by the number of pictures and articles that had come up. From a lot of the headlines it was clear Regina was gay. Not that should matter one bit, but it was nice to see that one of the most successful women in world was a lesbian too.

Some of the images caught her attention. In the Evil Queen movies Regina had certainly been wearing some revealing outfits.

She put her phone down and concentrated on finishing her food and not the beautiful woman who had just arrived in town.

 

 

It was s few hours later in the Rabbit Hole, Storybrooke’s largest bar, that Emma Swan saw Regina again. Emma was in a quiet booth on her own, a glass of scotch on the table in front of her and a book in hand.

Regina was sitting at the bar, also on her own. A few people were looking her way, obviously knowing who she was. But no one other than the bartender seemed to be talking to her. Emma took a sip of her scotch and went back to her book.

After a while she glanced over and while the bar had gotten little busier Regina wasn’t getting much more than a few looks in terms of interaction. Regina wasn’t exactly getting a big friendly Storybrooke welcome. Folks were intimidated most likely, Regina was probably the biggest star ever to visit the town, and she was gorgeous. Even dressed casually in black jeans and a purple shirt she still radiated a sophisticated beauty.

Emma finished her drink and stood. She crossed to the bar, to Regina. “Hey, do you mind if I sit with you?”

Regina turned, and seemed surprised for a moment before she smiled. “Not at all, please do.”

Emma noted Regina’s glass was almost empty. “Want a refill?”

“Thank you, yes.”

Emma got the bartender’s attention and ordered another cider for Regina and a bottle of beer for herself.

“And thank you, the brake light is all taken care of.”

“Great.”

“So should I call you Deputy Swan or…”

Emma smiled. “No, not while I’m off duty, I’m Emma,” she offered her hand. Regina shook it.

“Regina.”

“Yes, I know.”

“I wasn’t sure if you’d recognised me when you pulled me over.”

The bartender returned with the drinks and Emma paid.

“Honestly I didn’t,” Emma said and took a sip of her beer. “I had no idea you’re a celebrity until someone else mentioned in town.” Emma’s tone said that she was hoping she didn’t offend Regina by not knowing her.

“It’s actually kind of refreshing not to not be known. So many people assume they know me just because they’ve seen me in movies. It’s nice to not be pre-judged.”

“I can definitely guarantee I won’t mistake you for the Evil Queen.”

Regina raised her eyebrow at the mention of her most famous character.

“I might have googled you,” Emma explained then cleared her throat. “Just for a second.”

“Oh, did you find anything interesting?”

Emma found herself suddenly wanting to look anywhere but at Regina Mills. “Uh it was just a quick look. So, uh, what brings you to Storybrooke?”

“Very smooth,” Regina laughed. “Well I’m here on vacation. I just finished up a shoot and wanted to get away from everything. Have some me time. Unwind and recharge.”

Emma hesitated then decided that if Regina was anyone else she wouldn’t hold back. “What’s her name?”

“Excuse me?”

Seeing she’d offended Regina Emma backpedalled. “Sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it, bad assumption.”

“I thought it was just a quick look on google,” Regina said, folding her arms.

“It was, sorry, I’m just pretty good at reading people and I thought you might be meaning you were getting away from someone. Sorry, please forget I said anything.”

Regina’s expression softened. “You’re right actually, if you’d read the gossip you’d know I recently broke up with Maleficent.” From Emma’s lack of reaction she had no idea who Maleficent was either. “She’s a singer, big time rock band. It’s been three months but it seems like she’s everywhere. Her music, her fans, she gets invited to all the same parties and premieres.

“Well Storybrooke’s definitely a good place to come to get away, nothing exciting ever happens.”

Regina looked Emma right in the eyes and said “I’m sure that’s not true.” She took a sip of her cider and asked “What about you? No Mr Swan to go home to tonight?”

“No, though it would be a Mrs Swan if there was someone at home.” Emma realised that now Regina might think the only reason she was talking to her was because she was gay too and Regina might think she was trying to pick her up. Which she wasn’t. Or least that wasn’t her intention. Mostly. Emma felt the need to nip that idea in the bud before Regina got the wrong idea. “But that totally isn’t the reason I came over.” She added. It hadn’t sounded so awkward in her head.

“Good to know,” Regina laughed. “So tell me what should I see and do while I’m here?”

Emma was glad of the chance to talk about something she couldn’t mess up.

 

 

Emma and Regina had stayed until closing time. Emma had insisted on walking Regina back to Granny’s Bed and Breakfast. After all since Regina was a VIP so it was Emma’s duty as an officer of the law to make sure she was safe.

“Well this is my stop,” Regina said as they reached the B and B.

“So it is,” Emma couldn’t hide the disappointment in her voice.

“Thank you, for talking to me like a normal person tonight.”

“You are a normal person. Just a really rich and famous normal person.”

Regina smiled. “I mean it. I had great time.”

“Good. Since you’re in town a while I’m sure we’ll run into each other again,” said Emma.

“I hope so. Goodnight.”

“Night,” Emma nodded and turned away. She felt the urge in her chest to say something more, just to spend a little more time in Regina’s company.

Regina spoke up first. “Do you have any plans for dinner tomorrow?”

Emma turned back to Regina. “No.”

“Why don’t you give me your number and we’ll arrange to get together. If you’d like to.”

“Yes,” Emma said, maybe a bit too quickly.

“Wonderful.” Regina took out her phone and Emma told her her cell number.

They said their goodbyes again and Emma walked home. She resisted the urge to google Regina again once she was in her apartment. It was weird to meet someone and know that she could find out so much about their life by looking them up online. But she’d rather get to know Regina the old fashioned way.

Emma knew that there was no chance anything could ever happen. They were from different worlds and Regina was only in town for a couple of weeks. But it was nice making a new friend. Even if she’d really wanted to kiss her new friend goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Swan Queen Week Prompt: Day 4 ‘Minimum Wage meets Hollywood’


End file.
